Only You
by Raven-Dray
Summary: Harry leaves Draco because Draco didn’t loved him.
1. New Life

Disclaimer : Not mine.

Summary : Harry leaves Draco because Draco didn't loved him.

MalexMale Draco/Harry Mpreg.

It's been 6 years since Harry left Hogwarts.

He had been living in New York city ever since.

He owned a Cafe & Restaurant a few blocks from his house. It was always full of people. It's a nice and comfy place. Everyone liked to have breakfast or lunch and dinner in there. The food is delicious and the price is about average.

His house was a nice house. Not to big but not to small. It had 4 rooms and 3 bathrooms, a big kitchen and a small garden. Harry used to spend his time cooking for the restaurant, gardening, and playing with his son.

His son, Ryan Christian Potter is Harry's 5 year old son.

He had blonde hair and emerald blue eyes. He looked so much like his father.

After he left Draco, he went to the muggle world. He used a glamour charm to hide his bulging stomach. Five months later he apparated to Hogsmeade. Harry thought it was for the best if he stayed at ST. Mungo's until he gave birth. No one recognized him as he used a strong glamour charm to change his face.

2 months later, he gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

He didn't know if he should happy or cry because his son was so identical to Draco. But he was happy none the less.

He didn't need to live by himself again. And he had a reason to be living. His son.

He never used his magic. He didn't want anyone to know where he lives. The last magic he ever used was the glamour charm when he was still pregnant. He just lived the muggle way with his son. It was quiet and peaceful. He was happy.

But he never forgot about Draco. His only love, the other father of his son. When he looked at Ryan's sleeping face, he remembered Draco. The nights they used to spend together in each other's arms.

He caressed Ryan's hair gently. He smiled, whatever happened he would not regret it, he loved Draco with all his heart. And having Ryan was the most beautiful gift for him to have.

Sometimes, he wished for Draco to be with him, to be able to raise their child together. Well, not every wish will be granted. And he would be so selfish if he asked for more. He lay down on the bed beside Ryan and stared at him when he began to doze off.

Flash Back

It was raining that night. Harry walked down into the empty corridor, heading off to Draco's room. They had been seeing each other since the middle of 7th year. Draco had told him that it was just a fling because Draco was bored. They spent time together having fun and sex.

During that time, Harry discovered 1 week ago that he had fallen pregnant. He was already 1 month pregnant. He was so happy at the thought of having Draco's child. He wanted to tell Draco that he was going to become a father. After all, tomorrow they would be graduating and separating. And he wants Draco to live with him to raise their child together.

Harry stopped suddenly. 'What if he doesn't want to keep the baby?' his face paled at the thought 'After all, he doesn't love me'.

He bit his lips, worry showing on his face 'But... If he doesn't love me, why does he still want me to sleep with me?' he took in a deep breath 'Maybe, at least, he likes me. I have to try, better then do nothing' he decided and started to walk again.

When he arrived, Draco was already waiting for him. Lying down in his bed, the sheets covering half of his naked body, an elbow supported his head. "You're late" he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, the detention took longer than I think" he smiled apologetically.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come here" he quirked an eyebrow. Without wasting time Harry began to undress and approached him. He leaned down to kiss him and Draco pulled him down and fliped his body so he could be on top of Harry. He began to kiss Harry all over his face.

(Sorry, I can't write an NC-17 scene. So let's just skip it)

They lay together in the bed. Harry's head was on Draco's chest. Draco's arms were around his waist. Harry's hands gently caressed his chest. After a moment of comfortable silent Harry spoke "Draco?"

"Hmm...?" Draco ran his hand up and down in Harry's back. Harry shivered at the touch.

"Wha... What will you do after graduate?" he managed to say between gasps as Draco ran his fingers over his sensitive spot.

"Don't know, perhaps run my father's business" he answered. Harry looked up to his face

"And?" his heart started race.

Draco locked his eyes with Harry's "Hm... maybe I will find a witch to marry, and carry the bloodline" he shrugged. Harry froze. Whatever he thought Draco would say, he definitely didn't expect this.

"Why you asking Harry?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed together, confused at Harry's sudden question.

"Nothing, just asking" Harry smiled, trying to looked calm. "So, before you graduate, you want to have fun with boys?" He asked.

Silently, thank God that he wasn't shaking or crying. "Of course, if I have to get married someday, I at least have to have enough fun before I do." Draco laughed, not realizing Harry was holding back tears.

"Oh... Then I am just another fuck for fun?" he mocked pouted desperately trying to not let his tears fall.

"Well, I can say you are the greatest fuck I ever had. I might never forget it you know" Draco chuckled and it died as he saw Harry's face. "Harry, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Harry smiled

"Um... dunno, it's just, your face seems so sad..." Draco cupped his chin

"No, nothing. I just feeling sad, after all, I will lose a great shag." Harry said as he leaned down to kiss him and whispered in his ear

"Then let this be the unforgettable night for both of us"

After Draco had fallen asleep, Harry freed himself from Draco's arms. Luckily Draco was not a light sleeper. When he finished getting dressed, he sat at the end of the bed, gazing at Draco's face. He gently ran his fingers in Draco's silky hair. Tears falling freely on his face. he bent down to give Draco a final kiss and ran out of the room.

He ran to his common room. He managed to close his bed's curtains and cast a silencing spell. Then he cried.

The next day, he was gone. He didn't bother to attend the graduation ceremony. He just left and ever since then, no one knew where he was.

I got this one beta-ed. Well reviews please. And please read my other fanfics. Hope you'll like it.


	2. Loss

It was late in the Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy was lying down on his bed. One of his arms was resting on his face, hiding it from the view, the other on his stomach. On the floor, papers of documents scattered around.

He removed his arm from his face, revealing black bags under his eyes. He sat up on his bed, and picked up one of the documents. He looked at it. It was a document about Harry Potter.

It had been six years and he still could not find him. He had paid for the best detectives to search all over the world for Harry Potter, he'd even used his connections to the Ministry to detect Harry's magic.

It's been six years, six bloody years and none of them have found Harry yet.

He looked at Harry's picture. He had taken it secretly one day; Harry was smiling in it. He loved Harry's smile. He still remembered when they were together.

FlashBack

It's in the middle of 7th year. The Dark Lord has been defeated in the middle of the term. His mother has died at the hand of her own husband because she refused to let Lucius bring Draco to Voldemort. The hate Draco felt for his father had been growing stronger then it already was.

That's why he couldn't help but feel very happy when a letter from the Ministry arrived to announce that all the Death Eater's, including his father, had been given the Dementor's kiss. All the Malfoy's money and things belonged to him now.

He was free. He can do anything he wants to. Also, no one will give him an order to marry Pansy Parkinson. He loved to fuck, yes, but he would never touch Pansy within a 3-meter radius. The thought of kissing her is enough to make him puke. Draco was BI; he liked to fuck both men and women. That's when he decided to make a move on Harry Potter.

He had heard a rumor that the Golden Boy was gay. And he definitely had to have a go with him. Who didn't want to? Harry was a beautiful boy. He was the shortest in his year, but that makes him adorable. His body was slim but he has muscles from Quidditch practices. His raven hair has the impression of the 'Just got Shagged' look, his beautiful pair of emerald eyes, and his kissable lips.

He remembered the first time they slept together. Hogwarts held a celebration for the defeat of the Dark Lord, and he had seen Harry chatting with his friend, the Finnigan man. Harry's friendship with the Weasel and Mudblood had broken ever since he announced that he was gay.

Luckily for him, most of the school has supported him for being gay. Well, most of them want to get into his pants. Being gay or lesbian was a common thing in the Wizarding world.

Harry's face was red, telling Draco he was slightly drunk. When Finnigan has left, Draco decided to approach him from behind. Harry, feeling dizzy swayed and bumped into Draco.

Draco held out his arms to support him. Harry looked up to see who was holding him and met Draco's eyes. They just stared at each other for a while before Draco broke the magic and leaned his face close to Harry's to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you and I go somewhere else more comfortable?" Harry, being drunk, just nodded and let Draco drag him out of the party.

They arrived at Draco's room, he was the Head boy so he got his own room. He spoke the password and dragged Harry in. Inside his room he pushed Harry gently to his bed and started to undress him.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed out when he finally got to see Harry's naked body. Harry just gave him a smile and gasped when Draco started caressing his chest. Draco could no longer hold himself in check; he kissed Harry, tasting Harry's soft lips.

(Like I said, I can't write NC-17 so let just skip it)

Draco expected a scream or at least a hex from Harry when he woke up, but nothing came out of him. When Draco woke up, he found Harry sitting up on the bed staring at him. His expression was unreadable. They just stared at each other like the night before.

Draco, impatiently, broke the silence "Well, are you gonna say something?" he said. Harry seemed to brake out of his trance.

"Did, did we…" he looked down at the sheets.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Did we really do it?" Harry's red face resembled a tomato.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, amused when Harry gave him shy glance.

"Yes" Harry's voice was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Draco to hear it.

Draco looked at him closely. Harry's hair was a mess, still sexy of course, his lips were red and swollen, his face was red. Eyes downcast, he shyly stole a glance at Draco sometimes. His neck was covered with love bites from Draco, and he clutched the sheets trying to cover his nakedness. He looked so beautiful.

"Did you enjoy it?" Draco teased. Draco never saw someone who could blush so much like Harry. His face had become redder then it had already been.

Draco grinned and lay down so their noses almost touched. "I enjoyed it. And I hope you did too." At this Harry looked up to him and accidently, sealed his lips with Draco's. Draco was startled but held Harry's face when he tried to pull back and deepened the kiss.

"Does that mean a yes?" he said after the kiss, his hands still holding Harry's face.

"I… I…" Harry started Draco put a finger over Harry's mouth, forbidding him to talk.

"Why don't we repeat last night's performance?" Draco said, and they did exactly that.

After that, they started seeing each other more often. Sometimes Draco would appear from Merlin knows where and manage to kidnap Harry to his room. :)

Not many knew about their relationship besides Blaise, Draco's best friend since they were little. Blaise was even getting along with Harry.

Sometimes, Draco got a strange feeling whenever he saw Harry with Blaise. He got angry when he saw Blaise make Harry laugh. He was angry because it was not him that made Harry laugh, but he put those feelings aside, Blaise was his best friend, and Harry was his lover.

Time flew by fast. Unnoticed to Harry and Draco, it had been half a year since they had gotten together. Draco usually never had relationships for more then one week. He got bored fast with people.

On the night before graduation, like usual, Harry came to his room and they fucked each other's brains out.

He felt confused at first when Harry started asking him questions. He never usually did. He just answer what Harry asked truthfully. He did planning to married a witch to carry his family bloodline.Yes, he did think of Harry as a Fuck buddy at the time.

He got a weird feeling when he woke up to find Harry was not by his side. Harry never left without waking Draco first.

'Maybe he wants to go get ready before the ceremony' Draco thought. With that thought in mind, Draco started to get ready and headed to the Great Hall for the ceremony.

He became worried when Harry didn't arrive for the ceremony, from the begining to the end of the ceremony.

Draco even asked Finnigan where Harry went. He became more worried when Finnigan told him that he never saw Harry last night. The whole school started whispering and gossiping about the disappearance of their Hero. Blaise tried to calm Draco down, but it didn't work.

By the end of the ceremony, something changed in Draco, he felt empty and lost. And he cried for the first time in years.

End FlashBack

Ever since Harry had left, Draco's life had been miserable. He refused to sleep, because every time he managed to sleep he would have a dream about Harry. And it pained him.

He wanted Harry back. No matter what the cost. He needed to know why he left. He needed to know what this empty feeling meant. He needed Harry.

Blaise once told him that he was in love. Draco just stared at him like he was the craziest man to ever live. "The empty feeling in your heart is what is called love Draco. I know it well because I had the same feeling when the man I loved died."

But Draco just denied it and said that he felt empty because Harry left him without a word. Blaise just sighed and said "Sometimes, you'll realize that you love someone, when that someone is gone" and he left Draco alone with his thoughts.

Blaise's words haunted him. Did he really love Harry? If he did, then he needed to find him. 'But what will I do after I find him? What if he moved on and is happy without me?' Draco kept thinking.

But he wanted Harry. Yes, he wanted Harry to be with him; no he needed to be with him. Forget the bloodline, he didn't need an heir as long as he could have Harry. He could always adopt a child.

And with that thought, Draco finally fell asleep.

Thank you for all the reviews!

I hope you don't dissapointed with this chapter.

Thank you so much for SilentSleepingInTheCold for being my beta. Without you I can't make it.

dragonrider of pern : Um... you don't leave your email, so I couldn't contact you.


	3. Family

Harry awoke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. Sleepily he turned off the alarm and looked at his still sleeping son. He kissed Ryan's forehead and carefully git out of the bed. He stretched out his arms while walking to the bathroom and taking a quick shower.

After he freshened up, he went down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

He was cooking when the bell of his house rang. He turned off the fire on the stove and proceeded to go and open the door.

He came face to face with Andy Smith, his coworker. He greeted him and ushered him to come in. "Thanks, Ryan has woken up?" he asked Harry who offered him a coffee and he took it gratefully.

"Well, you know him, he's not a morning person." 'Just like his other father' Harry thought sadly.

"Here, eat up" Harry said as he put a plate of omelet and a glass of orange juice on the table in front of Andy and one for him.

"Hmm… It delicious as usual" Andy told him after he took a bite of the omelet. Harry just smiled at the compliment. Sometimes Andy praised him too much.

"Daddy…" he heard a sleepy voice call him and turned his attention from his plate to see his son sleepily rubbing his eyes. His blond hair was sticking out everywhere.

"Here comes the sleepy head" Harry teased as he lifted up Ryan's small body, seated him in a chair and put another plate and a glass of milk for him. Ryan didn't even pick up his fork. instead he faced Harry and open wide his mouth. Harry chuckled at his son's antics.

"Oh… you spoiled little monster" he said as he started feeding his son. Ryan grinned between his munches. Andy watched the scene in front of him with a dreamy smile on his face. 

Andy's POV

He's been working for Harry for 3 years. Harry had trusted him the restaurant after he decided to have more time with his son. The restaurant has a room with a bathroom on the second floor. That's where he's lived ever since Harry hired him as his coworker.

4 months ago, there were 2 people besides him that worked in Harry's restaurant. But one of them resigned because he got married, and got another job, while the other had gone back to his hometown because his grandmother had fallen ill. Harry had trusted him with looking for a new worker.

Now there's 3 new people working in Harry's restaurant.

Everyday, Andy would go to Harry's house to get the food for the restaurant and once a week he would give Harry the income money. Andy likes to spend his time with Harry and Ryan. He loved them. He loved Harry.

Ever since he met Harry he had fallen in love with the raven haired man. He never asked about Ryan's mother even if he wanted to know what kind of crazy woman that would leave Harry.

In his eyes, Harry was the most kind person he ever met. Not to forget that he's really attractive. A very handsome man; No, beautiful is the right word to describe him. Andy loved when Harry's face would blush red whenever he praised him. He often flirted with him, but Harry was so oblivious about those kinds of things.

Harry once told him that he was gay but Andy didn't dare to speak of his feeling for Harry, for he thought that he had no right to love someone like Harry.

He was just a no one, he had nothing until he meet Harry. He was just a beggar who searched for a food in a trash can. He feels satisfied just to be close like this, even he though can't have Harry. But he can't help but wish that he can be with Harry and Ryan forever, like a family.

End Andy's POV 

"Andy, Andy, are you okay?" Harry asked him concerned written in his face.

"Wha… Oh, I'm okay, just a little sleepy" Andy said pretending to yawn. "

You can take a day off if you want" Harry offered him

"No, I'm okay, besides Harry, you will spoil me like you spoil Ryan. But I don't mind that thought" Harry blushed when Andy winked at him.

"Daddy, I'm full." Ryan said, he drank his milk, and he put the glass on the table after he finished it. Harry whipped his face with a napkin and lifted him into his arms, "Now, let's go have a bath shall we?" he turned to Andy "Andy, could you give us a ride to mall before you go to restaurant? I need to buy a few things."

Andy gave him another wink "Anything for my dear Harry" and laughed as Harry threw a napkin at him.

Well, another chapter done. Review or I will not update (kidding hehe).


	4. Searching for You

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Blaise.

* * *

Draco walked down the street in Hogsmade. He had an appointment with Blaise in the Three Broomsticks. He arrived at the pub and searched for him. Blaise was already there.

He approach to where Blaise sat and sat down in a chair across the table, facing him. Blaise's eyes closed and a Remembrall was in his hands. He held the thing like it was precious china.

Not able to stand the silence, Draco spoke up "Don't tell me you still mourning him". Blaise open his eyes and looked at Draco and then to the Remembrall in his hands.

"You know I can't stop thinking about him Draco, and I never will." Blaise said, his tone sad.

Draco took the Remembrall and held it in his face "Yeah, I still remember when you went crazy, and searched for this little thing". He handed the little thing back to Blaise.

Blaise went silent and just stared at the Remembrall.

"Even now, I still can't forgive myself. Maybe I will keep this regret until the day I die" his breath hitched, and Draco can heard a muffled sound escape from Blaise's lips.

"If only…" Blaise stopped whatever he was going to say and bit his lip. He looked up to see Draco's concerned face "Sorry. This is not what I asked you to meet me for."

He took in a deep breath;

"I met Harry."

He waited for Draco's reaction.

"WHAT!" Draco screamed as he jumped up from his chair, not caring that all of the people in the Three Broomsticks looking at him.

"Calm down Draco, people are looking at us" Blaise hissed.

Draco huffed in an un-Malfoy way and sat back down, trying to calm himself. "Where did you… Where did you meet him?" he asked Blaise. His was heart pounding at the hope of being able to find Harry.

"I met him at the muggle world. He didn't see me, and I almost doubted it was him if it not for his scar" Blaise told him

"And?" Draco asked him impatiently.

"Don't interrupt me. I tried to follow him, but I lost him" he watched Draco's face turn into disappointment so he quickly added "But at least we know he was in New York, in the Muggle world! You just have to search for him there, and with my connections there, we could easily find him!" Draco's face lit up at this and he gave Blaise a smile.

"We will find him you know, we will Draco." Blaise promised him. "Now, go home, and pack your things up. We'll go to New York. I'll pick you up tomorrow at Nine o'clock in the morning" Draco grinned at him and jumped to hugged him

"Thank you Blaise, you're the best!" he released him and almost was jumping in his steps "I'll go home now and pack my things. See you tomorrow Blaise!"

Draco started to walk out before he turned to Blaise his face turned serious "Blaise, you told me once that I had to find Harry to become happy. And I think it'd be best if you tried to forget about Longbottom." Blaise was about to say something when Draco cut him off "Listen to me, you are my best friend, and I want you to be happy like you want me to be happy too. But I can't make you search for someone who is dead. And you will be happy if you forget about him."

Blaise was just silent, his head down. Draco knew that Blaise was trying to hold his tears. He patted his shoulder and left without a word, leaving Blaise with his grief.

After Draco left, Blaise had apparated to his own house. He immediately headed to his room and collapsed in his bed and lost in his memory.

FlashBack (A week before the war with Voldemort)

"I want you to keep it"

Blaise looked at the boy in front of him with a sneer. The boy, Neville Longbottom, held up his hand, which clutched his Remembrall.

"Why would I want to keep that thing? I'm not clumsy like you Longbottom" he spat the word clumsy like it was his most hated word to use.

Neville kept his hand up towards him. "I just want you to have it and keep it with you" Neville begged him.

Blaise merely raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… Seeing as you want me to have it that badly; very well" he grabbed the Remembrall from Neville's hand. A grateful smile appeared on Neville's face.

Then without warning he threw the Remembrall out of the window into Merlin knowas where. Neville gasped, shocked at Blaise's actions.

"Since it was mine, I'm free to do whatever I want to it. And in this case, threw it far away possible" Blaise smirked at him. And without another word, he turned around and left Neville alone. If only he had stopped to see Neville, he would have seen a teary faced Neville who's heart had been broken.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a figure crept out silently in the empty corridor. The figure began to sneak to the grounds of the castle before someone caught him. "Lumos" the figure released a breath he had been holding as he saw who had caught him.

"What are you doing at this hour Blaise?" Draco Malfoy drawled lazily at his best friend.

Blaise insisted him to turn down the light on his wand and followed him.

Without asking, Draco silently followed him. They arrived at a muddy puddle in the ground, under the window Blaise had thrown the Remembrall out of.

Draco sneer with disgust "What exactly do you want in this kind of place Blaise?"

He almost fainted when he saw Blaise get down on the ground in the mud.

"Blaise? Hey, are you insane?" Draco asked his friend who began to search for something in the mud. Blaise was known for being a neat freak like him. Do his eyes deceive him? Or maybe he is just dreaming, or maybe he's not Blaise.

Blaise ignored him and continued to search through the mud.

A bright light appeared causing him to looked at Draco. His wand was drawn and the light was coming out from it. "I don't know what you're doing, but the least I can do is help you with light cause I'd rather die then go into the mud to help you" Draco said, pointing at the mud. Blaise smiled at him gratefully.

Hours passed by. Draco sat on dry ground and began to doze off when Blaise screamed "I found it!"

He looked up quickly to see one of Blaise's hands up in the air and holding a very muddy Remembrall.

Draco looked at him disbelievingly. "You sneak out in the middle of the night, spend more than 3 hours in the mud just to find a stupid Remembrall!" he cried.

Blaise glared at him and clutch the Remembrall tightly in his hands "It's not just a remembrall. I got this from him, and it's not stupid!" he defended himself.

Realization hit Draco "You… you mean, Longbottom gave it to you?" Blaise nodded softly, his face full of relief. "I didn't expect Longbottom to be the type to strike first" Draco muttered in his breath.

"I know, I was shocked too when he asked me to keep this"

"Then why did that thing end up in here?" Draco pointed at the muddy ground.

Blaise bowed his head in shame "I threw it out from the window"

"Oh, you and your stupid pride" Draco scowled at him earned him a glare from Blaise again.

"This coming from the man who has to much pride that he can't even confess his undying love to the boy who lived" Blaise scowled back.

"Hey! I have no undying love for Potter!" Draco screamed at him, his hands on his hips. Blaise threw some mud at him and Draco dodged it with an 'Iiicckkk' sound. He laughed as Draco glared at him, and soon Draco joined him.

* * *

Since then, he always took the Remembrall wherever he went. It never separated from him. If only he didn't have to act like he hated Neville, he would have jump for joy when he gave him the Remembrall. The truth was he had feelings for the clumsy Gryffindor. He hated the boy before, but the hate slowly turned into lust, then lust turned into affection, and finally the affection grew into the feeling to make the boy his. The feeling called love.

He never dared to tell the other boy his feelings. He was afraid that Neville would be in danger if he was close to him. He had to act like he hated him with every breath he had.

His parents were Death Eaters and they expected him to follow in their footsteps. To follow the Dark Lord.

Of course like Draco he refused it. He didn't want to bow down to some crazy halfblood who likes to torture and kill innocent people. Just the thought of killing someone is enough to make him sick and throw up.

So he always acted cruel to Neville, while his heart breaking whenever he saw the hurt look in Neville's face.

* * *

The day of the final battle came. He and Draco decided to help the light side. If only, if only he had been more careful, he would never had to have been the cause the man he loved death.

He was too caught up in the battle, he didn't realize one of the Death Eater holding a dagger behind him. He had no time to react when he turned his head to see Neville standing in front of him, shielding him from the attack. The dagger had stabbed him deep in his stomach. Shocked, he held Neville's bloodied body and sent the killing curse at the Death Eater.

He clutched Neville's body tightly, fearing the worst. Neville tried to speak and coughed up blood. "No! Don't say anything, I will get someone to heal you" Blaise tried to assure himself that Neville would be okay. He glanced around, it seemed the fighting had stopped, but he didn't know which side had won. He didn't have the time to care, he kept glancing around him to find someone to help Neville.

He looked down when he felt a hand press against his cheek. Neville's hand caressed his cheeks softly with a soft smile on his bloodied lips. "No… I don't need… cough… help…" Blaise held the hand on his cheek, his face was a mixture of worry, fear, and sadness.

"Please… Hold on, you will be okay, you'll live, I…" Neville cut him off

"I love you"

Blaise froze at Neville's words and he became more and more scared.

Neville stared at his eyes "I always looked at you from afar" he whispered.

"I never had the courage to tell you, because I'm a coward." He continued "But at least I died protecting you. The man I loved" he smiled.

"I know you hated me… But I couldn't help but fall in love with you" His eyes became heavy, and Neville tried to not close them because he still had more to tell Blaise "You don't need to feel guilty. I had decided to protect you with my life. And I'm glad I didn't fail to do it like I failed to do everything else."

"I'm happy I can die in your arms" a tear rolled down in his cheek. He gave Blaise his last smile and surrendered to the dark. His hands that had been on Blaise's cheek fell limply to the ground.

Blaise just stared at the cold body in his arms before he began to scream and cry, begging him to open his eyes "No… No… Neville, don't! Don't leave me!" he shook Neville's body "I haven't told you my feelings!"

Blaise searched his pocket and took out the Remembrall that had become his most precious treasure and held it to Neville's face "Look, I got your Remembrall, I kept it with me always" he told the boy, getting silence in return.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he kept talking and screaming at Neville in hopes the boy would hear his cries and open his eyes. Draco found him later. His face blank and his eyes empty. He didn't respond when Draco called his name. And he stayed like that for a couple of days; refusing to let Neville's body go. He screamed and kicked anyone who tried to approach him and take Neville's body away from him.

Draco had to use a strong stunning spell on him so Neville's family could take the corpse from him and bury it.

End FlashBack

It took him a couple of months to recover and accept Neville's death. But the regret was still inside him.

Blaise kissed the Remembrall gently, as if it were Neville itself. "I love you… Only you… always and forever."

* * *

Well, another chapter done. Please review cause I can't go on without your reviews. Hope you like it and for who wants to read the NC-17 part of chapter 2 can email me at Ravendray yahoo .com 


	5. Crying Over You

"Oh... for Merlin's sake please sit down!"

Draco looked at Blaise who had begging him to sit and calm down for an hour. But Draco couldn't help but feel stressed.

They had been in New York for 2 weeks, 2 weeks and they hadn't found Harry yet. Draco began to feel depressed.

Ignoring Blaise's plea, Draco kept on pacing.

"Please Draco, you are giving me a headache!" Blaise exclaimed.

They were in a muggle hotel and the hotel was quite nice for Draco's tastes.

Poor Blaise had to listen to Draco's rant and demanded him to find the most expensive and suitable hotel for Draco to stay in.

Blaise just rolled his eyes while he kept his hands in both of his ears and ignored him. Not liking being ignored, Draco smacked Blaise's head.

With much protesting from Draco, they finally decided on the Five star Hotel called The Hilton.

So there they were, in the most expensive room the hotel had, with Draco finally giving up and obeying him. He sat down in the chair across from Blaise.

Sighed deeply and sulking, making Blaise roll his eyes and huff, grateful Draco finally obey him.

"Look, why don't we continue our search tomorrow? It's late anyway." He told Draco.

Draco looked up at him, his face looked tired "I'm scared Blaise" he bowed his head down again.

"Scared? What are you scared of?" Blaise asked him. He had been there for his friend ever since Harry left. Draco had changed into a very completely different person, it seemed Harry had made him more 'human'.

"I… I just…" Draco sighed again, lately he always sighed. Blaise nodded, encouraging him to continue. "It's been 6 years, you know." Blaise nodded again "6 years and I haven't successfully found him. I'm scared if I… If I couldn't meet him again… I…" His words broke off and he started to sob.

Immediately Blaise hugged him, hoping to comfort him.

Draco buried his head in Blaise's chest, crying his heart out. "… I… I don't know… sob… what will I do if I couldn't find him… sob… I…" Draco cried harder. Blaise didn't know what to do with a crying Draco Malfoy. An angry or annoyed Draco Malfoy he could stand, but not a crying Draco Malfoy.

They needed, no Draco needed to find Harry.

He ran his hand over Draco's back, whispering soothing words.

After a while Draco had fallen asleep in his arms. Blaise sighed in relief. He swooped Draco into his arms, and carefully put him on the bed. He covered his body with the sheets after he used magic to change his clothes into pajamas.

Blaise sat up in the chair he occupied before. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at the sleeping figure.

Draco was his best friend. He loved him deeply as a brother he never had. He knew how Lucius had treated Draco when he was a child. Blaise often spent the night at Malfoy manor when they were still kids. He was the one who always gave him comfort after a rough lesson with Lucius.

Lucius was the reason of Draco's cold attitude. He was also the cause of Draco's unhappiness. Blaise had witnessed how Draco had become happy after he and Harry started dating.

Must Draco suffer like him? It's enough that Blaise lost Neville, he couldn't let Draco to lose Harry too.

He swore that to himself. They would find Harry no matter how long it took them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here goes another chapter.

Thanks for all the review especially for KimAlexandra who reviews every chapter. Thank you so much you all!


	6. Little Boy

"Ryan, don't go to far!" Harry told his son who was running and giggling, chasing a small squirrel.

Harry sighed as his son ignored him and continued to chase the small squirrel. Andy laughed at Harry's defeated face, earning him a small glare from Harry.

They were in the public park enjoying the holidays. Andy had taken a day off from the restaurant, deciding he wanted to spend Sunday with Harry and Ryan. Well, he wished to spend the rest of his time with them actually.

Harry had prepared a rather large lunch box for the three of them.

The smell of the food was enough to cause Andy to drool shamefully. He helped him prepare their eating spot, and he took out a picnic blanket and put it on top of the grass. Then he helped Harry put the plastic plates down.

His and Harry's hands accidentally brushed when he did that, Harry didn't feel something because of it, but Andy was in a different state. His heart was beating fast and his face blushed. Harry noticed this and asked "Are you okay?"

"Okay, yeah, yeah I'm okay!" Andy said, his face still red.

Harry frowned and put his hand over Andy's forehead, and one on his own "You seem a little hot, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked again. Andy was sure that time he'd died and gone to Heaven, feeling Harry's soft hands against his forehead.

"Daddy, daddy!" Ryan's happy voice broke his trance. Andy quickly pounced at the little boy and began to tickle him without mercy. Ryan squealed happily "Aww… Daddy, daddy, help…" he screamed.

Andy laughed "Now, who's daddy's boy?" he pinched Ryan's nose playfully.

"ME!" Ryan said and launched himself at Andy and started to tickle him back.

Andy mock surrendered and held his hands up. "Okay! I surrender!"

Ryan laughed "I win!" he released Andy and launched him self into Harry's lap.

"Okay you two little kids, enough of the games and let's eat. You can play again after you eat Ryan" Harry told his son, ignoring Andy's fake pout for being called a little kid.

They began to eat their lunch. Ryan, in Harry's lap, had now turned his small body to face Harry. Like usual, Ryan grinned at his father, obviously asking Harry to feed him.

Andy snorted at it and Harry shook his head in amusement. "Your already five Ryan, you have to eat by yourself." Harry told him.

"But I like it when you feed me daddy…" Ryan said with dog puppy eyes looking up at him.

Harry, defeated, just blushed when Andy snickered at him and began to feed his son. "Okay, but as soon you turn six, you have to start eating by yourself" Ryan grinned at his victory and widely opened his mouth.

* * *

Blaise ruffled his hair in frustration. He had been walking around in the public park for hours. He was alone, for he had cast a strong sleeping charm on Draco, thinking that his friend needed his rest. He decided to search for Harry alone while Draco slept. He had seen a park where many muggles played with their families. He stared at a couple of lovers walking hand in hand.

"Neville… "

He took out a remembrall from his jeans's pocket, playing with the small ball in his fingers and cradled it lovingly. He dropped the remembrall when a muggle boy bumped into him. The boy went back to playing with his friend after he apologized to Blaise.

Blaise immediately looked for his remembrall. He spotted it a few meters away, and ran to get the ball when he saw a little boy bend down and take it.

"Excuse me, it's mine." He told the boy. He didn't pay any attention to the boy's face, his eyes locked at his love token.

The boy stretched out his hand and handed him his remembrall. Blaise sighed in relief and mumbled his thanks.

"It's a very beautiful ball" the boy said. Blaise smiled but didn't looking at the boy "Yes it is."

"I never seen such a ball like that, where did you buy it?" the little boy asked him again.

Blaise looked up "No, I didn't buy it, I…" his words were cut off at the sight in front of him.

Blond hair, pale skin, pointy face and a pair of silvery gray eyes, a color he was very familiar with. The color of Draco's eyes, the color that only the Malfoy's had.

'No way… It can't be!' Blaise screamed in his head.

"Draco?" he whispered in doubt. Blaise couldn't believe his eyes. The boy in front of him was the exact replica of his friend.

"Draco? No sir, my name is Ryan, Ryan Evans." The boy, Ryan, told him.

Blaise shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Who… Who is your mother?" Blaise asked him.

He never knew that Draco had a relationship with some woman and had a child.

"I have no mother, I only lived with my Daddy" Ryan smiled at him and pointed at where his daddy was. Blaise's eyes widened in shock because there, a few meters away from them, Harry Potter was looking around as if he looking for someone, his back to Blaise, so he didn't see Blaise's stunned face.

Blaise felt his knees weaken. Ryan touched his hand and looked up worriedly at him "Are you okay sir? You looked pale?". Blaise looked down at him. Slowly, he reached out to cup the little boy's face, examining it.

He licked his lips nervously. "Your father's name?" He asked Ryan.

Ryan smiled "My daddy's name is Harry, Harry Evans" He told Blaise. 'Evans?' Blaise repeated in his head. He looked at where Harry sat, his back still turned on him. 'So, That's why I can't find any Harry Potter. Harry changed his last name.'

Blaise smiled. He had found Harry! But there was one thing that disturbed him. If Ryan was Harry's son, who was the mother? But even if Harry married some woman, surely his son would not have looked like Draco. Unless…

Realization hit him. 'Male Pregnancy!' his mind screamed.

Blaise shook his head again. He looked down at the boy.

"I'm one of your daddy's best friends from school, I need to have a talk with him, can you tell me where your address is?" Blaise smiled and asked the boy. Ryan grinned, nodded, and he told Blaise where he lived.

"Okay, I will come to your house tomorrow, but can you not tell your daddy? I want to make it a surprise." Ryan grinned again and nodded once more. "Now you better go back, or he will search for you" he told the boy.

Ryan waved a goodbye at Blaise as he ran back to Harry. Blaise looked at the running boy before he turned to go back to the hotel.

* * *

"Ryan! There you are, I was looking for you." Harry took his son into his arms and held him tightly. "Let's go home okay?" Ryan nodded sleepily in his arms. Andy came from behind him "Did you find him?" he asked Harry and breathed in relief as he saw a small body curled up in Harry's arms.

"I think he's tired, let's go home" Harry told Andy, who nodded. Andy picked up their picnic blankets and the lunch box. They made their way to the car when Ryan spoke. "Daddy?" Harry smiled warmly at his son.

"I thought you were sleeping" Harry changed his sons position so he got more comfortable in his arms.

"Daddy, who's Draco?"

* * *

Another chapter done! Tell me what you think! Oh, what do you guys think about Andy? Do you like him? Or do you want me to get rid of him. I make the Andy character so Draco will not get Harry so easily. But if you don't like him, I will dump him. So... REVIEW! 


	7. Feelings

Harry stared at Ryan's sleeping form with a sad expression.

It seemed that Ryan had been talking in his sleep back at the park. When Harry snapped out of his shock from hearing Draco's name come out from his son's mouth, he looked at his son to find that Ryan was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

'How did he know Draco's name?' Harry had never told Ryan about Draco. He thought it was better to not tell his son about him. It just made him hurt more to tell Ryan about his other father.

He gently stroked Ryan's blond hair. Sighing, Harry kissed his son's cheek and left the room quietly.

"Is he still asleep?" Andy asked him as he got down the stairs.

Harry nodded, and made his way to the kitchen. He poured 2 cups of coffee for Andy and him. He sat down on the chair and put the mugs on the dinner table.

Andy looked at Harry worriedly. Harry was known to be cheerful all the time, evenwhen he was tired, he always smiled.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't look up; he just stared at his mug blankly, as if he didn't hear Andy calling his name.

Andy became more worried when Harry didn't seem to hear him. He placed his left hand on top of Harry's hands. This seemed to gain his attention.

Harry tensed and snapped his head towards Andy to look at Andy's worried face.

"Harry, are you okay?" Andy asked again, not removing his hand from Harry's.

Harry tried to smile unsuccessfully. It was obvious that he tried his best to look like he was okay, but Andy wouldn't be fooled by this.

As Harry opened his mouth to say that he was okay, Andy cut him off "No, you're not okay" Harry was about to protest but shut his mouth as he saw Andy's piercing Blue eyes.

He looked down; still not realizing Andy's hand was on his. "I…"

"Is this about Draco?"

Andy knew he was right because the moment he said that name, Harry became tense. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"How…."

"I heard Ryan said the name."

Harry sagged in his chair. He looked everywhere but at Andy's eyes. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"May I know who this Draco is?"

Harry bit his lips, thinking if it was wise to let Andy know about Draco. If he told him, then he had to tell him about Hogwarts too. That he was a wizard, and that Harry was the one who bore Ryan, not some woman.

Harry didn't know if he could bring himself to tell Andy. He was not sure how Andy would react.

Andy, sensing Harry's confusion decided that Harry had the right to keep it secret. After all, Andy didn't have the right to make Harry tell him every single thing about him. Even though Andy wanted more, he and Harry were only on a boss/co-worker relationship basis.

He smiled sadly at the thought. He removed his hand from Harry's. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me"

Harry looked up to him, and Andy smiled, "Just remember, that if you need someone to talk too, you know I'm always here for you"

Harry gave him a warm smile. He watched Andy as he stood up and made his way towards the front door.

"It's getting late, you should rest Harry. You don't have to cook for tomorrow, I'll tell Mark to cook for the café."

"But, I'm okay, I can cook for tomorrow. Besides…."

Andy held up his hand to cut him off. "Yeah, I know that even though Mark cooks pretty well, he couldn't defeat you"

Harry blushed at the comment and his blush deepened as Andy gave him a wink. "I didn't say that" he muttered.

"Okay, see you in the next 2 days. I'll miss you Harry."

Andy laughed as Harry's face became redder. He waved goodbye to him, moved out the front door towards his car and opened his car's door.

He watched Harry's now closed door for a moment before he turn on the car and drove away.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was surprised to find his son was already up before him.

Ryan had shaken Harry's shoulder, poked him in the stomach and do whatever he could do to annoy Harry so he would wake up.

Harry ignored it all until Ryan decided to do some jumping; on him.

He woke up to an 'oof', he sat up and pretended to be angry, he tackled his son and mercilessly tickle him.

"What was that all about Ryan?" Harry asked his son as they stop their little game.

Ryan just grinned at him "I'm hungry daddy" he said with a very sweet and innocent face.

Harry blinked once, twice "You wake up earlier than me just because you're hungry?" seeing Ryan nodd his head Harry sighed. "I guess I spoiled you to much" he mocked in regret and shook his head.

Ryan grinned and threw his arms around Harry's neck.

"I want pancakes!" He exclaimed.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Okay, little master, your wish is my command." Ryan giggled and clung to Harry.

Obviously he wanted to be carried by his daddy.

Harry got out of the bed carrying his son and proceeded to do what his son's wanted.

* * *

Ryan happily sat on the living room, his little foot swinging back and forth.

He repeatedly looked at the front door as if he was waiting for someone.

Harry watched his son with curiously. "Ryan, I'm not cooking today, so why don't we go together somewhere and had fun?"

Ryan looked at Harry and shook his head no. "I want to stay home daddy." Harry frowned, and he approached his son and kneeled in front of him. He touched Ryan's forehead with his own, checking for a fever.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you not feel well?" he worriedly asked him.

Ryan shook his head again. "No… But I want to stay home"

He jumped a little as the bell door rang. Ryan quickly scrambled to his feet to open the door; Harry chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. Maybe he expecting Andy to come? Ryan had become too fond of the man. He liked Andy a lot.

Harry stood up and went to see who the guest was. Not many people knew where Harry lived, besides, the only one who came everyday to their house was Andy. But Andy had said that he would see Harry in 2 days, meaning he would not be coming today.

He heard Ryan's happy voice. Harry was about to smile and welcome whoever his guest was, but his smile faded as soon he saw who the guest was.

A man with blonde hair he knew so well was staring at his son as Ryan stared back at the man. His eyes widened and his heart was beating so fast it would come out. He never expected to see Ryan's other father again, especially not in their house.

Draco Malfoy looked up at him, blue eyes meeting green. Both widened with disbelief. A brown haired man came up from behind the blonde. He smiled at Harry.

"Long time no see Harry" greeted Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Finally I finish this chapter. Hope you'll like it! Review please! 


	8. Meet again

Ryan's laughter could be heard in the playroom from the living room where Draco and Harry sat on a couch across from each other.

They had been sitting in silence like that for nearly 2 hours since Draco and Blaise had arrived at Harry's house. Blaise was playing with Ryan in his playroom because he thought that Draco and Harry needed to talk together alone.

Harry was looking at the floor beneath him because he didn't want to look at Draco's face. While Draco was staring at the door where Blaise and the small version of him had disappeared into.

Harry's and his son.

Draco could not believe it. He had planned to do anything to find Harry and make him return to him. However, he did not prepare himself to meet Harry and his son!

And damn Blaise for not telling him that he had a son!

A son! With Harry!

The only thing Blaise had said when he came back and woke Draco up was, _"Draco, I want to go to Neville's house to send my regards."_

Draco would surely kill Blaise later for not telling him this.

* * *

Meanwhile as Harry and Draco sat, Blaise and Ryan were playing together. It seemed that Ryan had become fond of him.

"Uncle Blaise?" Ryan said, tugging at his sleeve. Blaise smiled at him. The little boy had quickly captured his heart.

"Yes Ryan?" he asked and petted Ryan's hair, making Ryan squeal and giggle. He looked at Blaise with his big, adorable eyes. Giving him the look that melted everyone's heart.

"Were daddy and the man friends too?" Ryan asked with a smile. Blaise blinked once.

'_Ooopsss—'_ Now what would he say to Ryan?

Blaise looked at Ryan's innocent face. "Err, yes, we were all going to school together."

"Can you tell me what daddy like in school? How did you meet with him? How did you become friends?" Ryan asked interestingly. His daddy never talked about his childhood with him. Ryan rarely meets other people besides Andy and the co-workers in Harry's café. They were the only people he knew.

Blaise looked at the small boy's eyes and saw the curiosity in his eyes. _'Should I?'_

He licked his lips then stood up and picked Ryan up. He sat on the couch behind him, set Ryan down so he was sitting comfortably on his lap and facing him. He decided to tell him the truth; he didn't want to lie to him.

Well, except for the part that Draco was his other father. It was either Harry or Draco's duty to tell him that.

"Your father, me, and Draco… Were not exactly what you can call friends."

"Why?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Well—"So Blaise told Ryan about Hogwarts. He did not tell him about the 'magic' part. He talked more about the enmity between the houses, the jealousy Draco felt towards Harry, and how they got along. Blaise left out the affair the two men had.

Ryan listened to Blaise's story thoughtfully.

"But Daddy and the man, Draco, are friends now?"

"Yes." Blaise smiled at the small child. _'Actually they were more then friends,'_ he mentally snickered.

* * *

Back in the living room Draco, who could not stand the silence between them any longer, decided to speak.

"How are you doing?" Draco mentally smacked him self on the head. _'Smooth Draco, really smooth…'_

Harry still would not look at him. A mumbled, "Fine," was the short reply from him.

"I see you're doing well," Draco tried again.

"What, do you care?" Harry snapped at him. Despite his feeling for Draco, he could not help but act cold towards the man.

Besides, he was nervous as hell.

He did not know what to say. He could not say, "I'm fine, but I need you. I want you to live with me and your son."

Ryan.

How was Harry supposed to tell Ryan now that he has met his other father?

"What's his name?" Draco aske him, wanting to know his son's name.

Harry finally looked at Draco. Draco felt a flutter in his stomach as he saw Harry's eyes.

Harry was beautiful. His appearance did not change much in the last 6 years. He was still the same boy Draco had come to love.

How he longed to touch that soft skin, to feel those warm lips against his own. To hold him tight and never let him go again.

"Ryan… His name is Ryan Christian Potter," Harry's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Ryan—" He tried to spell then name with his tongue.

"That's a nice name." Draco smiled at Harry and Harry looked at the floor again.

"How are you?" he silently asked the blonde man who he still loved so much.

Draco licked his lips. _'I've been miserable since you've left me'_

"I'm fine."

The sound of the doorbell ringing make Harry jumped a little. He looked at Draco who gazed back at him.

"I'll… go open the door." He gestured to the door with his hands. Draco nodded and watched him go to the door.

He picked up one of the picture frames on the table beside the couch he was sitting on. He smiled at the picture. It was a picture of Harry and Ryan, Harry holding Ryan in his arms, smiling happily.

'_I hope there will be a picture with the three of us together,'_ Draco thought longingly. Even though he just met his son he already felt close to him. He wanted to know everything about him.

He stood up and went after Harry, wondering who had come to Harry's house He heard Harry's voice and another one that he did not recognize.

"I thought you would not coming for 2 more days?" he heard Harry said to the unknown intruder.

"Yeah, but you know me, I can't stay away from you for a long time."

Draco's blood boiled when he heard this. He rushed to Harry's side and glared at the 'guest'.

"Who is he, Harry?" he said through gritted teeth. Who was this man and what kind of relationship did he have with Harry. His Harry!

* * *

Hi! I finnaly finish this chapter! Hope you all like it!

I'm sorry that I leave the chapter end like this. I don't know what else to end it with. and please forgive me to keep you waiting... -bows-

Read and review like always please, I also want to say thank you for everyone who had been read this fanfic and reviews.

I couldn't tell you how much those reviews means to me. because of you all, I can make it until now. Thanks guys.

To Strigoi : When I read your review, I just blush hard and think, that I'm glad that I make this fanfic. Thank you so much for review, It's a honor to had you read and liked my fanfic. I hope this chater will satisfied you and the other reader. Please keep review me :)


	9. Conversation

It had only been a day since Andy had said that he would see Harry in two days and apparently, he couldn't wait another day. He missed Harry and Ryan.

He grabbed his car keys and told his co-workers that he would be going to Harry's house, receiving a knowing look from the others. Everyone who worked in the café knew that Andy was in love with Harry. They often teased him, but wisely kept their mouths shut whenever Harry was present.

He stopped at a flower shop on his way and bought a beautiful white rose. He hoped that the rose would cheer Harry up. Besides, the white rose suited Harry the best.

He turned off the car when he arrived to the street where Harry lived and got out of his car. Sighing in his anticipation, Andy looked at Harry's house with a smile and headed for Harry's front door.

Not knowing why, Andy suddenly felt nervous as he pushed the bell; fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he waited for Harry to open the door.

He smiled at the familiar sight of the door opening and quickly hid the rose behind his back.

"Andy?" Harry questioned, confusion written on his face.

"Hi Harry," Andy smiled at him.

"I thought you would not coming for two more days?" Harry said. Andy thought he was imagining things but he sure that Harry looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, but you know me, Harry. I can't stay away from you for a long time," he joked and grinned as Harry blushed.

"Who is he Harry?" Andy heard a cold demanding voice said from behind Harry. Andy looked past Harry's shoulder to see who was speaking. He noticed how Harry tensed.

A tall, very attractive man, with blond hair stood there, his arms crossed in front his chest. His eyes looked at Andy with hatred. The man looked familiar.

Draco glared at the man. How dare this man flirt with his Harry!

Harry looked at Draco and then at Andy. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Andy to leave? Or should he invite him in?

Andy looked at Draco, as though trying to remember the face. The blonde really looked familiar; he looked like someone.

'Speaking of familiar, he does look like Ryan. Is he Ryan's mother's brother or someone related to him?'

He glanced at Harry, who stared at the ground, looking slightly troubled.

"eerr… I came at a bad time?" he asked Harry as he stole a glance at Draco's irritated face.

Harry was about to answer when Ryan came from upstairs with Blaise. The toddler innocently hugged Andy, which caused Draco to send a death glare towards the man. If only a glare could kill someone, Andy would surely be on the ground, still digging his own grave.

"Andy, you came!" Ryan smiled at him. Andy smiled back and picked him up.

"Eer… Why don't you come in?" Harry said. After all, he couldn't just ask him to go away right? Harry didn't have the heart to do it, besides, not with the way Ryan clinging to Andy. But he immediately regretted his decision as Draco gave him a cold stare.

Casually, Andy went into the living room and sat on one of the couches, placing Ryan on his lap.

He watched as the blond man talked to Harry. A scowl on his face. He could only hear a few words from their conversation.

"Why did you invite him in?"

"He's my friend…" Andy couldn't hear any more, but he watched as the blond man glared in his direction and left the room. Speaking with the other man that has come downstairs with Ryan.

Harry came and sat on the couch across Andy. Ryan immediately climbed out from Andy's lap into Harry's.

"Daddy, can I play with Draco?" he asked his daddy, giving him the best dog puppy eyes that he seemed to have mastered.

Boy, he knew very well that Harry can never resist that look. Harry sighed, "Okay, be good." Ryan grinned and leaned up to give his daddy a kiss on the cheek.

After he made sure that they were alone, Andy nervously gave Harry the rose that he had almost forgotten.

"For you," Andy said, a soft look on his face.

Harry took the rose from him, "Thank you," Harry said. Smiling, he put the rose on the table, silently reminding him self to put the rose into a vase.

"I'm sorry if I came suddenly. I didn't know that your friend was here. I should have called first," Andy apologized, noticing how Harry's face turned blank when he said the word 'friend'.

"Oh… I… I didn't know that they were coming either," Harry told him. Draco and Blaise's arrival was a shock to him. He had even had the thought to grab Ryan and apparate somewhere away from Draco.

"Is your friend a relative of Ryan's mother? They looked so much alike," Andy asked. He immediately wished he could take back what he said as he watched Harry's face become pale.

"Ah… I… He is…" Harry stuttered, not knowing what to say. Unfortunately, Draco had heard their conversation.

"Ryan's my son," he said; cold and confident.

* * *

Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An update!!! What will happen next? Hehe…. Curious? Well I'm to. Lol.

I'm so sorry to everyone who waits so long for this chapter. I had family problem and I can't think about any story to write.

I'm going to try and finish my other stories; hopefully you won't wait for long. And I try to make the next chapter as soon as I can. But I can't promise you that it will be in long or in a short time. I'll work harder!!

Grey McLir : I read it! Good story! Thanks for let me know :D

KimAlexandra : Yep, definitely Andy. Draco won't have Harry back so easily –wink wink- hehehe I'm evil!

DestinyEntwinements : Believe me when I say it's really hard and you got ink stain on the keyboard –sigh- might as well a reason to make my dad buys me a new keyboard. And I do need new computer. Had to work hard for it. Wish me luck.

doxie : -pocking finger on Doxie's head- nope, I think you're still alive. Hehehe…. Where are you now? Haven't heard from you lately. Don't tell me that I really killed you ;p

Sagey Pagey, hazel-3017 : Can't have Draco in other way ;) I like him being possessive. Don't we all? –Grin devilishly-

Elektra107 : I hope you satisfied with this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Thanks to everyone else that had read this story and reviews for me.


	10. Confuse

Shocked blue eyes stared at the blond man behind Harry.

"Your… son?" Andy repeated, confuse.

"Draco!" Harry hissed, grabbing Draco's arm to prevent him tells Andy about something Harry not ready for.

Andy looked at Harry "Draco?" he then glanced back at 'Draco' before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Harry, what's going on? Who's he?"

Before he found Harry, Draco had decided to do anything including begging to his knees to make Harry come back to him, and here he finally found Harry, find a truth that he had a son with Harry, his happiness had turned to anger by the sight of this muggle man trying to take Harry away with him. He couldn't help as the possessiveness took over him.

Just by a first glance, Draco already knows that the muggle man in front of him have a deep feelings for Harry, just like him.

There's no way Draco would let that happen! He hadn't spent 6 years searching for Harry only to let a muggle snatch the raven haired man away from him.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. What should he tell Andy?

"Does it mean that Ryan isn't your son Harry?" _'Here it is'_

"Of course Ryan is Harry's son!" _'Draco, please shut your mouth.'_

"Then what do you mean Ryan is your son?" Andy pointed at Draco.

"Don't point your finger on me muggle!"

"What did you just called me?"

"I call you muggle, muggle!"

"And what's that?"

'_Oh… Dear Lord… I really don't need this right now…'_

Harry silently prayed to whoever up there listens to just make him and Ryan disappear to somewhere he could live peacefully.

He closed his eyes and continue pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache started to come as he listens to Draco and Andy's bickering.

"Get out from here muggle!"

"I'll leave if Harry told me to; Stop calling me names I don't even understand!"

Harry snaps.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

The two man looked at Harry with shocked eyes, Draco shocked because Harry stop him to defend his right, and Andy because he never seen Harry yelled before.

"Draco, Go inside and wait with Blaise! Andy you go to the living room, I need to talk to you!"

"What?! You want to talk with this muggle while you told me to wait?"

Draco snaps, how could Harry told him to wait when he had wait for 6 years to find him?

Andy couldn't help but feel smug when Harry said he wants to talk to him, instead of send him home.

"Draco, I need to explain to him what happen, and this is particularly your fault!" Harry said as he tried to control his temper.

Draco scoffed angrily "My fault? How is it become my fault?"

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut!"

"Eer…. Is this a bad time?"

The both bickering man whipped their heads towards the voice.

Blaise smiled nervously at them as he shift a sleeping Ryan in his arms "I kinda need help here" he gestured his head to the toddler.

Harry quickly take Ryan from Blaise carefully and take him to his arms. He glanced at the still fuming Draco and the silent Andy.

"You both just do as I say, I talk to you when I get Ryan to bed Andy, and I'll talk to you after that Draco" Harry spoke slowly, afraid to wake the bundle in his arms. He proceeds to walk inside the house and to the second floor.

Blaise glanced at his friend and to the other guy as they stared at Harry's retreating back.

* * *

Pheeew……………. Finally an update…..

I'm still alive!! Review...

thanks for keep reading my fics!! love You guys!!


	11. Truth

Blaise really wished he had payed more attention in Charms class back at Hogwarts. In fact, he would gladly go back to school to learn the subject. It really sounded like it could save his life right now.

He needed it now.

Badly.

Across from him, a pacing blonde man was muttering all the curses he knew; as well as finding? a way to torture and kill someone, slowly…

And very painfully.

Thankfully, the blonde was afraid that Harry wouldn't come back to him if he stormed out of the room he was in, to where Harry and the muggle were, and curse the muggle until no one would recognize him. That made Draco stay in the room he was in.

Blaise was afraid that Draco might do something he would regret forever. He thought about how he could put a powerful stunning spell on Draco, or maybe a sleeping spell would do; so that Draco wouldn't be able to do anything to Harry's friend. But he was not good at Charms at all.

At school, he usually dozed off as soon as he got into class.

He purposely chose a seat in the back, so that the Charms professor wouldn't notice him as he took his naps.

Charms had always been his weakest subject, while Arithmancy had always been his best subject. He was never interested in being an Auror, or anything that required curses or spells. He preferred desk jobs after all, so why did he need to learn Charms?

Now he regreted it. He could have used those spells right about now. He could prevent Draco becoming a murderer with a spell, well, it might prevent him from being murdered by his best friend when he tried to stop Draco from doing something stupid.

He could vaguely make out Harry and his friend's voice in the next room.

So, he was stuck with a very murderous Draco Malfoy.

It was not a pretty sight. And it was not a good thing for him. who happened to be in the same room with the said blonde man.

'_I kinda miss __when Draco was crying__,' _he thought sullenly.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Harry and Andy.

"Who is he Harry?" Andy asked for the seventh time.

Harry sat on the sofa, watching the man in front of him glaring at the door that separated Draco and Blaise from them, as if the door was the blonde him self. He thought about how to explain things to Andy, torn between simply Obliviating Andy and telling him that Harry's a wizard and the blonde was his ex-lover. Incidentally, also the other father of his child.

'_Maybe I could just obliviate him?'_

"He's so rude!" Andy went on, not realizing that Harry paid him no mind.

'_But it wouldn't be fair __to__ him, he's my friend. I can't do that.'_

"What's with him, claiming that Ryan is his son?" Still glaring at the door, Andy crossed his arms around his chest and huffed angrily.

'_Obliviating him __sounds like a good idea__ right now…'_ Harry nodded to him self.

"Harry, did you hear me? Harry…"

'_Okay… I'm gonna need my wand, where __did__ I put it?' _

"HARRY!"

"DRACO IS RYAN'S FATHER!!"

Harry quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, horrified at his revelation. He was startled, and the words just blurted out of his lips.

Wide eyed, he stared at Andy's shocked face.

"What… Harry?"

'_Oh great…' _

* * *

Ohkay…………. Finally an update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I managed to use my brother's computer to write this chapter. It's been like….. more than 2 years since I UPDATED?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh my…………… I didn't realize that time flies so fast… I'm gonna get killed for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aargh…. I really need a new computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiks hiks hiks………. Living without your darling companion is so sad……. Sad………. –drawing a spiral with a stick-

Please forgive me for tooking so long and only give you this short chapter...............


	12. Not a chapter

Must apologize…….

I'm so sorry that I cannot provide you with any updates for now. The reason is still because I'm lack of computer.

So many things happen and I'm really stressful because of it.

And I really hated the fact that I can't do anything without computer. And why the heck is a computer have to be so bloody expensive!!

And also, I have a voting.

I got a review that stated I'm lack of environmental description.

Well, for Rokkis, I'm so sorry.

I do, lack the ability to describe surrounding. Always have, even in my native languages. And it's so hard for me to write a detail when I have to browsing the dictionary, and when said dictionary not giving much help .

Ack… I probably just try to give excuses of my laziness. Hehehe

And oh, about green cards, well, I was thinking that since Harry's a Wizard, he can just swish his wand and everything is done. I just….. –Trying to hide- forget to mention it.

Don't kill me PLEASE!!!! SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But anyway, back to main point.

Because of that, I'm thinking about rewriting this fanfic.

What I want is your opinion. Do you want me to totally rewrite it, change the whole plot, or just fix the chapter, adding necessary things. I will try hard at that.

And so, I give a month for voting, If I get more than 30 reviews saying you want me to rewrite it, I will. Although I'm not sure when I will be able to post anything. But one thing is for sure, I will never discontinued my fics.

oh, I also in need for a beta. My previous beta is busy, and I don't want to bother her more and take her time for rest with my fics. Probably one who could help me with some details and some more.

So see you soon (hopefully) and love and kisses from Ryan and me for you all…….

PS: anyone know sites that recommend fics of Top Draco Bottom Harry? I'm tired of having to read a great fanfic, only ended up Draco being the bottom. That's enough for me to lose any interest on that fic and leave it alone with heavy heart. And it was written in the summary as DM/HP, Dracori, Draco/Harry fic. And as far I known, the first one is the dominate.


End file.
